Within a Mirror
by CerberousCycle
Summary: You see, the world is never changing. There are always two sides to a coin. There is always someone hurt, someone willing to die, someone who must die, someone who must sacrifice, someone who is a sacrifice. But on the other side of this cold coin called life, there is a utopia, a utopia that is beyond what anyone can imagine. It's called Terra…A/U


WITHIN A MIRROR

Rated: M

Summary: "_You see, the world is never changing. There are always two sides to a coin. There is always someone hurt, someone willing to die, someone who must die, someone who must sacrifice, someone who is a sacrifice. All of those conditions are on Earth. But on the other side of this cold coin called life, there is a utopia, a utopia that is beyond what anyone can imagine. It contains riches, glory, happiness and order in all places. The difference between these two worlds is a mirror."_

**Warnings:** slash, graphic violence & gore, het (watch out! I'll warn you on that chapter though), language, OOC (for a reason. Please don't be afraid though!)

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts. Square-Enix, Disney and Tetsuya Nomura do. I only own this twisted, sick plot that entered the crevices of my mind. Satisfied?

* * *

I felt nothing.

At that moment, my mind blanked out. I felt nothing, I heard nothing, I saw nothing, and I _meant_ nothing. But across me, the same girl in the same exact position with the same exact face smiled. No, unlike me, she smiled. And when she did, I felt a chill ruin through the veins in my body. She was nothing like me.

Her brown eyes were like frozen mountains. The pupils of her eyes were dilated so small that I could only see the rich brown in them. It wasn't only that, her eye color was like no other…they weren't quite chocolate; they were almost like a light bronze. Inside of that mountain of bronze was silver that covered knowledge like no other.

As I stood still, watching the blood run down my arm like a river, my mind still blank and looking at the ugly reflection of myself, she moved. Her smiling yet crying face slowly morphed into a maniacal grin. She bent her head and laughed, laughed as I felt faint.

Laughed as I started to become faint…

Laughed as my eyes started to close shut…

Laughed as my body started swaying from side to side…

Laughed as my heart's beat started to slow its music…

She laughed as I fell to the floor with a distant cracking sound.

…

_You see, the world is never changing. There are always two sides to a coin. There is always someone hurt, someone willing to die, someone who must die, someone who must sacrifice, someone who is a sacrifice. But on the other side of this cold coin called life, there is a utopia, a utopia that is beyond what anyone can imagine. It's called_ Terra…

* * *

_I hate this life._

That's what Zexion thought as he looked down at his small, imperfect figure. He wanted so badly to correct himself, to correct this imperfect body he had, to become someone like _him_. But Demyx said he was fine the way he was. Zexion didn't believe him. He thought he was useless. The only thing he was good at was magic, and _that_ wasn't even good. Well, it wasn't just that, he was a scholar, and a book worm. But that was nothing compared to his best friend, who was good in anything and everything. Not only was Demyx good in everything, he had a nice personality, which was a plus when it came to…choices. Yes, choices that Zexion never had.

The sliver-haired teen looked down at the knife he was possessing, the knife soaked with blood. The handle was warm, the metal containing chunks of skin and cartilage of the person's nose, and the tip having an ear attached to it. Only god knows how that got there, but Zexion didn't care. In seconds, a match appeared in his hands, and with one swift moment, he threw the knife in the air, and as the knife came straight down, he held the match up, watching as the burning knife came to the floor with a distinct _thump_.

The man sighed. Another person killed, another scar he must put on his heart. But that was fine. It was better than the alternate—of the police finding out, hell, about Demyx finding out. He was worse than any police, than _any_ FBI agent that the government could ever bring.

He felt guilty about doing this to innocent people. But see, if he didn't, he would feel inferior. And god knows all he wanted to feel was inferior. To him, it would be better if he died. But he couldn't. But he had to live for his sister. He had to live for his mother, who tried so hard to take care of him; he had to live for his best friend. His best friend who has been with him through thick and thin, his best friend who loved him more than any lover could. He had to live for Demyx.

But as things stood, if he kept this up, he would die himself…and then the people around him would crumble.

* * *

"Kairi, we should _really_ hurry up. If we're late, you know what will happen." Naminè heard a moan before she sighed.

"I feel sick, Naminè," her friend grumbled through the door. "Just leave me here, and if I feel better, I'll catch up with you." The blond girl shook her head before walking out of the apartment with a sigh. Kairi would never learn until it was too late, huh? Well today would be the 34th lateness of the year. As it is, she would _already_ fail…and if she was late even one more time, Kairi would be get kicked out of school.

Naminè didn't understand why Kairi simply didn't just go to school and rest in the nurse's office. She always avoided school, and she always avoided Reno's office in particular… and it was costing her…dearly.

Why did Kairi hate school so much? What was so wrong about it? Reno was so kind to her, and people thought she was the best thing since sliced bread. And now… with her constant absence, Kairi was being treated like a special needs' kid. People thought she was skipping because she was too sick, because she was helpless. That, surprisingly, made people love her even more.

"I just have to do what I do best," Naminè murmured as she neared the school.

"I just have to be her shadow."

…

Yes, Naminè was simply her shadow. That's why the blond girl found herself at the main office after school. Everything Kairi did, Naminè did. Kairi always led. Naminè always followed. The blond girl hated how life was like this, how the girl she hated yet was bound to had to lead, and she, the weaker force, had to follow. But until her parents have enough money to get out of debt, she has to deal with this…rather insulting life. She hated this life of being the keeper, of being the holder. She hated it all. She hated the scorn that was directed towards her when Kairi was not around. She hated the feeling of being started at. She hated being helpless and being an outcast.

People asked her questions about Kairi, never about her. People never asked how she was, they never asked how she felt, what was going on, how her parents. It was all about Kairi, and always Kairi.

"Naminè, have you seen Kairi at all today?"

"No, I haven't," she answered rather curtly.

The whole day was like that, people constantly asking her where her light was—well, not her light, more like her other. And Naminè thought of it as rather annoying. Since when was she her best friend's keeper? Sure, they knew each other since they were still in the bucket, but that didn't mean they were soul mates.

It could not be helped, though. Until we get right standing...

_Until I get my standing..._

* * *

"Cloud." A young man who had long blond hair was in the corner of a hotel room looked up at the call. His partner, Leon, was coming to him with a grim look on his face. His clothes were ripped, and his sun-glasses had cracks in it.

"Leon. What happened?" The tall man didn't say anything; he simply jerked his finger to the exit. And Cloud, being his Other, had no choice but to follow.

When the two reached outside, Cloud turned to his partner.

"What's wrong, Squall?"

The man didn't say anything, he simply handed him a cartridge.

"Read this later, Strife. It has information on OM. We have been searching for the source for 10 years now, and we finally found the cause of this strange phenomenon." The blond man cocked his head, but nevertheless opened the package.

"Do you know what the deal is?"

"I can't tell you everything now, but hear this."

The younger man cocked his head in curiosity. "What?"

"MIRROR. That's the information. We can decode it when we get to headquarters. For now, just send that message to Xemnas."

The blond boy nodded, taking out his black cloak and putting it on. The cloak covered the top of his head to the soles of his feet, and now the blond man was a product of the darkness once more.

Being in darkness was essential to living in this world...especially with his job. But hey, when they can get into the promised land, the Utopia, they won't have to worry about this stuff anymore. Leon, Cloud, and the rest of the Organization can live in peace. There won't be anyone dying anymore, and they won't be hurt.

Maybe Denzel could find his parents in that world...Cloud could find Tifa...

...

And Squall could find Rinoa...

* * *

_"What's happening?" A teenage boy looked at all of the different lives of people, all of them holding a small string._

_The string was clear, invisible, but to the young man's eyes it was like a sore thumb. It stuck out massively. _

_"The establishment between here and Terra is connecting. And those with the strings are finding their Nobodies in the other place." _

_"What do you mean Riku?" _

_"What I mean is..." He moved his hand from one part of the atmosphere to another, and a bright picture of a landscape was presented before the two teenagers' eyes. _

_"If we don't hurry up and break the line_ _between here and Terra, the people who have the string will switch with the people of Terra. And if that happens, the balance of the Utopia Terra will be no more. Terra will immediately become tainted with the energy of a foreign energy, and with that it will either blow up or..."_

_"Or what," Sora asked, fear in his eyes. Riku leaned against the wall, pushing out the silver hair in his eyes as he finished his sentence softly._

_"Or Terra will become a mass-murdering Dystopia that will not only take out other planets, but us, it's Light."_


End file.
